


A Small and Windy Homecoming

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle
Genre: Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne comes home from his years abroad, training to become Batman, and finds a couple of people waiting for him who aren't Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small and Windy Homecoming

He's 25 when he lands back in Gotham, and Alfred isn't the one waiting for him. 

"Welcome home!" 

Rick has written three novels, and they've all been best sellers. His publisher loves him, his 3-year-old loves him, and the ladies love him, but to Bruce, Rick will always be that mischievous, happy-go-lucky kid who thought everything happened for a reason. 

Bruce hadn't intended to smile, but seeing Rick standing there with red-headed toddler in his arms, he can't help himself. 

"Wave hi, Alexis," Rick says, waving his own hand.

The little girl waves and smiles big, her glassy blue eyes squinting a little as the wind picked up and hit her in the face. 

Bruce reaches them, holding his bag tightly. "How did you know I was getting back today?" 

"Little birdie," Rick replied. "You look good." 

"Thank you." 

"You okay?" 

"Fine." 

"Liar," Rick says automatically. "You haven't been fine since you were eight." 

"I really am fine," Bruce says. 

"You're up to something." 

"Of course I'm not." 

Rick quirks an eyebrow. "Liar, lair pants on fire." 

Bruce gives a soft snort. 

"I know what you're up to," Rick says quietly. "I know. Just...don't forget to be human, okay?" 

Bruce sighs. "I have a lot of work to do." 

"I know. But you've got a little time to introduce yourself to your surrogate niece," Rick grins. He shifts Alexis. "Sweetie, this is Uncle Bruce. Bruce, this is Alexis." 

Bruce gazes at Alexis and Alexis gazes back and then the little girl pokes him square in the middle of the nose and she giggles. 

Bruce smiles, just a little. "Damn you, Rogers. I promised myself I would limit my connections. You're making it hard." 

"It's Castle now," Rick says. "Richard Castle, it's my writer name." 

"If you say so, Rogers," Bruce says. 

"It is!" 

"Uh-huh." Bruce follows them to the car that's waiting on the landing strip. "Let's get some lunch, and you can tell me all about your parenting misadventures." 

"And you can tell me all of your ninja adventures," Rick said excitedly. "You are so my next book." 

Bruce just groans.


End file.
